All Bets Are Off
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Danessa's the daughter of the local Kingpin, Bricktop. What happens when her dad decides to put her in charge of a certain boxing match. Chap 12 is up. John and Turkish find Danessa and Nikki in the pub.
1. Chapter 1

Brick Top's bar sat empty. Of course, it usually was empty, it served as little more than a front for Brick tops other businesses, unlicensed boxing and dog fighting-both very much illegal.

Phil was behind the bar reading his newspaper as usual. Danessa Palford sat at the bar and tried her best to stay awake. She had worked as a waitress in her dads bar for about a month now. Her father, Brick Top, had said it was a good opportunity for her to meet new people and earn some money, but Danessa knew he probably just wanted her nearby so he could keep a closer eye on her. It had been like that her whole life, ever since her mother had run off with her to try and get her out of the lifestyle her father led. They hadn't gotten far till Brick Tops men had found them and brought them back. Since then her mother spent her days in a cloud of alcohol and pills, and Danessa spent her time within ear shot of her father, whether with him at the gym, the pig farm, or under the supervision of one of his goons. Even at school all she had to do was look out a window to see a black car or someone in a black suit standing under a tree , smoking a cigarette and wondering how he got so lucky to be put on baby sitting duty.

Danessa heard a ding behind her and turned around to see John and Errol coming in. Errol looked Danessa over and grinned, which on his face looked alien. She knew Errol had a crush on her, but wouldn't dare make a move. He knew what had happened to the last guy who tried to make a move on Danessa, in fact Errol had been the one that done it. His name was Gary, he had worked for Brick Top a long time, but about a week ago Liam had caught Gary peeping and masturbating to Danessa outside her window. Liam went to Brick top with the news. Gary got a stun gun in the side and a plastic bag over his head, Liam got the same…for being a grasser.

"Working hard as usual." Errol said as he looked around. Phil just smirked and turned the page of his paper.

"You look busy yourself, Errol." Danessa said as she went back to trying to make designs out of toothpicks.

"As a matter of fact I am busy. The guv'nor said for me to tell you he wants to see you."

"Does he now….and just leave Phil here alone…in the middle of this rush?" Danessa sighed. Phil seemed not to notice.

"C'mon love." Errol said, "Lets not keep your daddy waiting."

"Fine." Danessa rose from the barstool and followed Errol out the door. A black car waited by the curb. John opened the door of the passenger side for her and then shut it behind her. John always opened doors for her. She didn't know if it was because he liked her or if it was because he had been told to. Errol popped into the drivers seat and started the car as John slid into the back.

They headed west toward the gym. Boxing was her fathers passion…well that and money. He had a new fighter, and everyone agreed he was the best they'd seen. "Bomber" was what people called him, Danessa didn't know his real name. Bomber Harris was in the corner practicing on a sandbag hung from the ceiling. Each punch was a deafening thud in the room. Her father was in his office on the phone with someone…and by the sound of it he wasn't happy.

"You tell that mother fucking cunt that if he so much as breathes heavy this next week he'll have me to deal with." Brick top slammed the phone down on its hanger, then looked up to see his daughter. After a deep breath, he motioned her to come in, Errol followed behind her.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" she said.

"Yeah, sit." he motioned to the chair and then whispered something to Errol. Errol nodded, then turned to leave. She could see Errol telling John something then they both left the place…making sure to check their guns before they went.

"Problems?" she asked her father as he sat down at his desk.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Nessa." he ruffled some papers on his desk and then squared his shoulders, and looked at Danessa with his wide eyes. Danessa knew this meant he was about to give her a speech. "I've been proud of you these last few weeks at the pub."

"I've hardly done anyth…" she started but Brick Top raised his hand and she fell silent.

"You've shown initiative. Now I've got a fight coming up in a couple of days. The Bomber against Turkish's boy…Gorgeous George." Danessa smirked, Turkish was a bit of a laughing stock in the boxing world, but with Gorgeous George he had begun to earn some respect. "What I want you to do is act as a liaison between Turkish and me. You'll be the Bombers manager. If you think you're up for it?" Brick top's face was a contorted sneer, as though he were trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, of course I am…" Danessa was stunned.

"Of course you are." Brick tops sneer turned into a smirk…which was as close to a smile as he ever got. "Now Turkish is coming by later, he'll want to set the venue but you tell him where to stick it. Also you need to speak with Bomber, let him know you're his manager…I'm putting you in charge of this circus, and I don't want to have it fucked up."

"You can trust me dad. I'll do you proud."

Brick Top stood up and opened the door out for her. "I'll have Errol and John with you as well, when they get finished with present business. It wont hurt to have Turkish see you're well protected."

"All right." Danessa didn't want to argue, even though she didn't exactly want her dads goons following her around. She shrugged and went to speak to Bomber.

_Her name is Danessa Palford, but everyone knows her as "Bricktop's daughter", a.k.a. "Don't Touch for Fear of Your Fucking Life". Tommy knew a guy who knew a guy who heard that a guy had been caught getting to familiar with Miss Palford and got his ass handed to him-literally. The guy had to know he had it coming…you just don't mess with the kingpins daughter. That was alright with me, though. In my line of business, You don't have much time for relationships. They're more of a liability than anything…in case you get on the wrong side of somebody-somebody like Bricktop. Anyway, back to Danessa Palford, why Bricktop is putting her in-between him and myself in this deal is beyond me, but I'm not going to take any punches just cause she's a girl. I've got my pride._


	2. Chapter 2

Turkish looked at Tommy and wondered why the hell he was smiling. This was not good news. Brick Top was a bastard but at least you could deal with him. This girl, Turkish knew very little about. There she was, standing there waiting for him to come up to her, with two goons at her side. That was ok though, Turkish had two goons as well, Tommy and Gorgeous. Sighing, Turkish gave in, and walked over to her .

"So, you're Turkish." she said as he approached. "Hello Tommy." she half smiled.

"'ello Nessa." Tommy grinned back.

Turkish did a double take at Tommy. _He could've mentioned he knew the girl._

"And this must be Gorgeous George." she walked around George who seemed uncomfortable to be gawked at in such a way. George looked at Turkish confused.

"Do you mind?" Turkish asked for George.

"He looks good….we'll use him." she said ignoring Turkish's question. She had seen her dad work long enough to know exactly how it was done. Turkish should be thankful…at least she sparred him a tour of the pig farm.

"I've already been over this with Brick Top." Turkish sighed. "The only thing left to discuss is the venue."

"What's to discuss? It will be at 'the warehouse'…where all our fights are."

"I think it should be at the club on 75th street. More room, less hassle."

"Who the fuck cares what you want? The lady's spoken." Errol spoke up to show how big he was.

"I wasn't talking to you Errol." Turkish popped. "And…no offense…but I highly doubt she's a lady."

Errol moved forward to slug Turkish in the face, but with an "eehh" like her father's Danessa held up her hand to keep him back.

"Look…we got people coming to this fight." she was trying her best to sound sweet as she pushed past Errol, "These people get nervous in new places. You get my meaning….don't you Turkish?"

_She' s just like her old man. She talks down to me…just like her old man. Thank God she doesn't look like him._

"Alright. We can use your location but I use my ref…just so I know it's a fair fight." Turkish sneered.

"Fair?" Danessa had to laugh, it was unlicensed boxing. "First guy not to get back up is the loser."

"Oh is that the way it works?" Turkish sneered. He had been doing this a bit longer than her.

"Alright, your ref then." She shrugged, Turkish was known for being fair…everyone knew no one took a dive in his fights. Why not let him have his own ref?

"Fair enough…" Turkish nodded, then added "We'll be in touch." Turkish turned and George and Tommy followed.

"You know your dads not going to like your decision, there." Errol said once they were out of ear shot.

"Dad put me in charge of this thing, Errol." Danessa said as she watched Turkish walk away. "See you don't forget it." Danessa walked back inside and Errol only shook his head as she went.

---

"So you mind telling me how Miss Palford knows you?" Turkish asked Tommy when they got in the car.

"Well, You know…Bricktop doesn't like me very much…" Tommy said as he squirmed a bit in his seat.

"I hadn't noticed." Turkish deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, when we were younger…Danessa and I…" Tommy trailed off.

"Held hands and took windy walks?" Turkish asked.

"Som'fing like that." Tommy fiddled with his fingernail and looked out the car window.

"You mean to tell me…you….and Bricktop's daughter were….." Turkish's voice trailed off.

"In grade school- we went together. It was a long time ago Turkish. I'm surprised she even remembered me."

"Well, fuck me, Tommy." Turkish decided to be quiet. He needed time to process this new information.

---

Danessa didn't realize how much work was involved in managing a boxer. There was checks to write, phone calls to make, people to lean on. She sat at her dad's home desk, filling out a check to the warehouse's landlord. Breifly she wondered why it wouldn't be better to just pay him cash but if this was the way dad did it there had to be a reason.

"Doing some homework?" it was her mother, standing in the doorway of the den. Danessa could tell she was well soused. As she was standing in one place yet her weight shifted and she couldn't stand still.

"No mother, I'm not doing homework…I've been out of school for some time now." Danessa didn't look up she only kept ruffling through pages, hoping her mother would take the hint and leave her alone.

"What are you doing then?" taking the final sip of the drink in her hand.

"Nothing mum…go back to the TV."

"Just dismiss your own mother like that…" she slurred and faltered on her feet.

"I have a lot of work to do." Danessa didn't look up.

"You're just like your father." she spat as an insult. "You look like me but your him through and through."

"Is that right?" Danessa put her pen down and glared up at her mother.

"Cold, detached, evil…" her mother nodded. "You rule your pile of shite and think you're the fucking king!" her mother was in full rant mode. Danessa knew she wasn't really yelling at her, she was yelling at him. "Never mind the little people…the people you step on….kill…"

Bricktop appeared and stood behind his wife. "Go to bed, Danessa, luv." he said calmly through Mrs. Palford's now frantic raves.

"…I thought I had me a man…not a monster!"

Danessa scooped up her few papers and left the room, her dad closed the door behind him. As she went up the stair case she heard the unmistakable thud of him hitting her mother repeatedly. Funny, Danessa noticed it didn't really bother her anymore…maybe she really was her father through and through.

---

"Good morning, Danessa." It was John he was waiting outside the flat with the car. He opened the door for her on the passenger side, then got in the driver seat.

"Where's Errol?" Danessa asked, not that she cared.

"The guv'nor needed him. He said I was to drive you around today." John started the car. "So where to first?"


	3. Chapter 3

They drove around to the Warehouse where Danessa made sure there would be plenty of security the night of the fight. Then she went round to the office where bets were taken, and told the girl behind the counter the details and to go ahead and start taking bets. After these few chores were done Danessa and John were walking back to the car, which had been parked a ways back up the street. They were walking briskly and after turning a corner Danessa stopped suddenly as she ran smack dab into someone. Looking up she saw a mans face above her.

"Oi." he said hatefully before noticing it was a girl he had just bumped into. "Sorry." he added as he began to dust himself off.

Danessa was amazed at how tall the man was. He practically towered over her. His eyes went from her to John, who he obviously recognized.

"You ought to tell your girlfriend here to watch where she's going, John?" he asked with a slight smirk

"Excuse me?" Danessa asked him. John only looked around as though wishing Errol was close by.

"So, you got a name?" The man continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"Do you?"

"Tony." his eyes glinted and his smile revealed a mouth full of gold. It didn't take a genius for her to work out who he was.

"Bullet Tooth Tony."

"S'right, Your turn."

"Danessa Palford."

"Well, fuck me and all. You've grown up…and out." the last he added under his breath as his eyes scanned down to her shirt.

"You got a death wish, Tony? Speaking to the guv'nor's daughter like that." John spoke up finally.

Tony ignored his threat and leaned into Danessa. "You ought'nt be hanging out with the likes of these guys." She knew he was referring to Errol as well. "You need protection on the street you should hire someone like me."

"Is that so?" She had to admit she liked him. Usually the mention of her last name sent guys running, but here he was, not phased in the least. "In that case…" she motioned for him to follow her a ways down the street, which he did.

"There's someone I need to talk to. I'll pay you well if you come with me…and look menacing. Which seems to be your specialty."

"You have no idea what my specialty is, luv." he thought for a second "But, yeah Ill come with. Who is it?"

"I think his name is Mullet." She had heard Errol talk about him before. Apparently he was in the right circles and had the right information-for a price, but he was also a coward. She figured Tony was just the man she needed for a discount.

"I know just the place." he broke into a smile.

Tony walked over and opened his passenger side door for her. She looked over at John, who had just flipped up his cell phone. She knew he had called Errol at the first sign of trouble. John looked as though he was about to be sick. The thought of explaining to Errol-or worse Brick Top- that Danessa had taken off with Bullet Tooth Tony was not something he wanted to do.

"Errol says he needs to talk to you." John thought quickly, and that was the best he could come up with.

"I'll be fine." she laughed. "Go home."

"Yeah, John," Tony said as he closed the door behind her. "I'll take good care of her." His eye brows raised shadily.

---

"There we go." Tony pulled up by the curb and pointed to the gambling arcade. Danessa made to get out of the car but he stopped her. "Listen, you go in first, but just to make it fun, lets not tell him I'm about yet. When he starts hassling you for money, I'll come in and let you know you getting your moneys worth."

"How will I know who he is?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She hoped to God he wasn't just going to cut out on her, as some sort of payback towards her dad.

"Greasy git, wears his clothes about two sizes too big, and he's all nose."

"You just described half of London." she sighed, but didn't stay to argue. She closed the car door and walked up to the arcade. The door had a bell but no one bothered to look up as she entered. It was thankfully not busy and she zeroed in on the one she thought sure to be Mullet.

She sat next to him and smiled. He smiled back but then began cussing loudly at the machine.

"Are you Mullet?" she asked once he had started to settle down. He looked at her confused but was more concerned with his machine, he had started banging it on the side.

"Who wants to know?" he asked between slaps.

"I need some information. I hear you're the man to talk to."

Now, he was interested.

---

"I want to know why Mr. Palford…er…Brick Top had Gary and Liam killed." she almost knew it had something to do with her, but no one would level with her. Now that she was out on her own, she hoped to find out the truth.

"You mean you want me to grass on Brick Top. You don't have enough money. Have a nice life." he laughed and went back to his game.

"Mullet, How many times I got to tell you you need some lessons on manners?" It was Tony, he had came through the back and was now saddled up beside Mullet.

"How ya doing, Tony, mate? Ya alright?"

"Cut the foreplay-Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Queen of Sheba?" She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy to be that close to Tony, but it still didn't stop his mouth.

"That there is Brick Top's little Princess, and this here in your back is Desert Eagle .50. You're not in our league, Mullet. Now out with it."

"Jesus, Tony…I got to make a living like everyone else…" What happened next was mostly a blur. Tony had rammed Mullets face into the blinking video screen. A few heads turned, but when they saw who it was they quickly acted really interested in their own screens. "Gary was having a pull…on the pull, if you get my meaning."

"Lets not be cute, Mullet." Tony threatened.

"Gary was having a wank, at her there, in the window, like. Liam saw the whole thing and told Brick Top about it, and you know how he is about snitches."

"Satisfied?" Tony looked up at Danessa for the first time. She nodded and got up from the nearby stool.

"Thanks." she said to Mullet and tossed a fiver at him.

Tony followed Danessa back to the car, once again opened her door for her.

"You could've just asked me." he said once he had the car on the road. "Everyone knows the reason Brick Top had Gary disposed of."

"So, then why'd you go to the trouble of bashing in Mullet's face?"

"Oh, That was just a bit of fun."

---

They drove in silence. She was going over it again in her head, her dad had kiled someone just for peeping at her. The bad part was she had actually liked Gary.

Tony had drove her to the pub. "I think this is you." he said finally once they had arrived.

She took out her money clip. She handed him a few bills which he pocketed with an approving nod. "Thanks, I would invite you in for a drink, but…"

"…but what?"

"Well, my Dad…" she was going to finish with a 'would probably strap you to the pool table and bash your teeth in' , but then decided to finish with, "…might make you a bit uneasy."

"I aint scared of your daddy, Princess." She had to admit, it was probably the sexiest thing any man had said to her, ever.

"Right, then." she motioned for him to follow her in.

"You got some nerve coming in here, don't you, Tony?" Phil said looking up from his newspaper.

"Never mind what I got, besides I'm here with this one." Danessa came around from behind him.

"Your dad's not gonna be pleased." Phil warned when he saw her.

"Let me worry about him. Just fix us a drink." she sighed.

"You got arms." he mumbled and went back to his paper. Tony laughed under his breath.

Danessa knew when she was beat, she went around the bar and poured Tony a drink. "Its on the house, of course." she said when she handed it to him, Phil snickered behind his paper.

"Let's get a table." Tony said and moved over to the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

The deleted scene between Errol and Bricktop on disc 2 is my fav scene and it didn't even make it into the movie lol (I suppose deleted scenes are cannon?) soo I integrated it into my fic. Soo ya I don't take credit for those little snippets. Thanks for all the love this story has gotten so far!

-------

She knew Phil would be on the phone to Errol or her dad as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I might need to use you again." she said once they had sat down in the far booth.

"I'm yours, love." he said, before downing half his pint. She had to control the urge to giggle. She knew it was just a figure of speech, but the speed at which he had consented to her _using him _made her head spin a bit. Now that they sat opposite each other she noticed how unconventionally handsome his features were. She didn't have much time to consider them though as the back door to the barroom opened up and a very upset looking Errol came out. She saw him scan the room until his eyes lit on her. He heaved a deep breath and made a B line for them.

Tony read the look on her face and turned right in time to see Errol sideling up beside them. Tony only smirked and looked back into his beer.

"Ah good, I could use another pint." Tony grinned at her. "How is the service in this place?"

"Danessa, The guv'nor wants to see you." Errol said. but his eyes didn't leave Tony.

"I thought he might." she sighed not knowing if it was a good idea to leave Errol and Tony alone.

Tony downed the rest of his drink and stood up. When he did he was just as tall as Errol. "Goody," Tony said more to Errol than her. "I haven't seen _Mr. Palford _in a long time." She could tell he had to fight the urge to call him Brick Top instead.

"Tony…you don't have to…" She started to say.. 'get yourself killed to impress me.' but he cut her off before she finished her sentence.

"Nah, Danessa, luv. It will be nice to catch up. Lead the way, Errol, unless you got tables to bus?" Tony said, a half smile on his lips.

Errol only turned and went back the way he had came in, Tony right behind him. Danessa followed and hoped to God this wasn't going to end as bad as she expected it to. Her fears weren't settled when they entered the next room and about 4 more guys were waiting in there for them.

Halfway in, Errol turned on Tony. "You know that was my cousin, Laurie, you stabbed?" he asked.

Danessa made to say something to stop this. Where did Errol get off interrogating her guest, but Tony rose a hand to silence her.

"Yeah, I know I stabbed a man called Laurie." Tony said after he sized up the fact he was surrounded and outnumbered. "…but no I didn't know he was related to a brainless tub of shit."

"Shut that door, Sean." Errol ordered a man behind them.

"No, _Lock_ the fucking door, Sean." Tony called over his shoulder. He strode the few paces up to Errol and pointed his finger at him. "You're a big man Errol, but I don't care if you're ten foot fucking tall. You got eight pints of blood, bleed like any bastard. And when I drop you…and I will drop you, I'll open you up like a packet of crisps." his hand went menacingly up Errol's front. "You're a bully, Errol, but remember I can be a bigger bully." Danessa's jaw dropped. Errol looked murderous. There were a few tense moments when no one said anything. They were finally sparred the horrible silence by the door behind Errol sliding open and Sebastian sticking his head thru.

"I don't want to interrupt you, Errol, but the guv'nor wants to see them."

As Errol moved out of the way for Tony and her to pass through, Danessa realized just how well-trained Errol was. He wanted Tony dead, that was more than apparent by the look on his face, but he still obeyed her father, unquestioningly. As they moved into the next room the other four guys went their own way. As they entered her father's office, it was just Errol, Danessa, and Tony. She wondered briefly where John had gotten to and hoped she hadn't gotten him into too much trouble by taking off earlier with Tony. Her dad sat on the couch dressed in his nice black slacks and a red shirt unbuttoned half way down the front as per usual. She tried to read his face, but couldn't tell exactly how mad he was.

"I got to say you got some front coming round here, Tone." he started. Danessa wondered if it was a good sign her dad seemed to have a nickname for him.

"No disrespect." Tony pointed over at Danessa. "I'm this one's guest." Brick top's eyes went from Tony to her. "Now, Errol here's going to fix me a drink, and I'm going to let you two discuss what you got to discuss." Errol stiffened. Danessa bit her bottom lip.

"Never mind the small talk, eh Tone?" Brick top grinned.

"Of course." Tony turned and left the office.

Errol stood there waiting to hear Brick Top lay into Danessa, but was shoved on his way by Brick Top telling him to "mix Tony his drink."

After they were outside the room remained quiet for a moment, before her dad started to speak.

"Now, I don't expect you knew Tony and the lads don't get along." he said.

"I've gotten that impression." she looked out the office inner window to see Tony and Errol squared off on each other, obviously exchanging harsh words.

"eh, Tony's a good guy, if a bit cocky." Brick Top shrugged. "I called you in here to see how the fight's coming. I heard about your little verdict to use Turkish's ref."

"Ah…" Danessa breathed a sign of relief and went to sit down beside her dad on his couch. If this was all this was about she was good to go. "Turkish is known for his fights being fair."

"Ya," Brick Top agreed. "That's all well and good, if we wanted a fair fight."

Danessa's mind raced for a few minutes and then it dawned on her…of course they didn't. "Sorry, Dad…Ill talk to Turkish…tell him I messed up."

"Too late for that now, luv." her dad shook his head. "However, there are other ways to skin a rabbit. If I know Turkish, he'll find a way to fuck himself up before it's all over with."

They were interrupted by Errol yelling from the next room. "You're a fucking dead man, Tony! You hear me…a fucking dead man!"

"What's going on out there?" Brick Top yelled. Errol burst in the room.

"He's pissed in my fucking pocket!" Errol yelled and began checking the damage on his pants. Danessa had to stifle a laugh behind her hand…_god_, this man had some balls.

"Oh, shut up Errol…get back in your fucking pram." Brick Top was getting annoyed with this _literal_ pissing contest. "Tony, ain't you house trained?" Through the window Tony shrugged one shoulder. Errol left to go clean up.

"I think I'll show Tony out." Danessa ventured.

"Might be a good idea." Brick Top nodded.

"Uh, Dad…" Danessa stopped at the door. "Where's John?"

"Don't worry about him, luv. He'll be back later. I've got him on an errand…nothing major." Brick Top threw in to put her mind at ease.

Danessa smiled and left the office and waved Tony to follow her. They walked through the bar and back outside to Tony's car. Danessa liked the way it felt having him close by. She felt loads more 'protected' than when her dad's goons were trailing her around.

"So, did your dad tell yah your not allowed to come out and play wif' old Tony anymore?" he asked once they were at his car. He had her back to the car and was inching closer.

"Not exactly." she grinned up at him, liking his close proximity.

"Good." he said quietly as his eyes looked down at her lips.

"I can't believe you pissed on Errol." she gushed, she couldn't hold the 'cool act' any longer.

"I don't put up with any of his shit." Tony shrugged.

"You're amazing." she said before she realized what she'd said. Tony grinned slightly and leaned in, hands in his pockets, he kissed her full on the lips. She could taste the beer from before and the slightly metallic ness of his golden plated bullet teeth on his soft mouth.

From the door of the bar, Errol stood watching----furious.

---

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

new chapter. (I dont own anything-still) Thanks to my reveiwers!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you free tomorrow?" Danessa asked once Tony pulled away and she had regained her composure. "I need your help."

"Have to check my diary…" He wasn't sure what he wanted her to say, but back to business-as-usual wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "…but I think I can squeeze you in."

"Good." she smiled cautiously. "Be at my flat around…eleven?"

"Alright." he nodded slightly even though his face had a displeased expression, "I'll see ya then." He got in and drove off. Danessa stood for a moment, not wanting to go back inside. She was sure Errol would have a few things to say and she wasn't in the mood.

She sighed heavily and made her way back towards the pub. Two questions laid heavily on her mind. _Why had Tony kissed her_? -but more distressing- _Why had she let him? _She told herself it was just the rareness of it. Most guys, knowing her dad's reputation, wouldn't dare to look at her, let alone plant one on her gob. Tony wasn't most guys. What worried her more was the fact that she liked him--and guys she liked ended up like Gary.

John was walking up the sidewalk from the opposite direction. Danessa stopped and stared a bit-thankful he hadn't seen her. It was good to see him after worrying that maybe he had run into trouble on her account. Standing in the half light, she could see his perfectly square jaw and his slightly thinning-on-top head. She was struck by how handsome he was, a distressing thought having just been kissed by Tony.

"John?" she whispered at him, just as he reached to open the pub's side door. His face scrunched as he scanned the darkness before lighting on her frame.

"'Nessa?" he asked and let go of the door and walked toward her. "What you doing out here? You alright? Did that Tony do somfin'?"

"No…nothing like that," Danessa shrugged. "I just wasn't ready to go back inside that's all."

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"That would be lovely, thanks."

"Just let me go in and give this to the Guv'." He produced an envelope out of an inside pocket. She nodded and followed John back inside. She sat at the bar while John went to the back and had a discussion with her dad. She had a beer in front of her but she wasn't drinking it. She had things on her mind.

"He stabbed Laurie and you're out there playin' suck face wit him?" A voice said behind her…a little too loudly.

"Mind your own business, Errol." she didn't bother turning around.

"This is my business. I meant what I said. He is a _dead_ man."

"Are you sure about that?" she sat down her drink and spun around at him.

"I am. You just better make sure you don't get in the way, luv."

"And you better watch who you're threatening." her eyes narrowed. Errol's stare faltered. He put his hands up as though he'd had enough and walked away. She turned back around to her drink. She heard the phone ringing, but Phil made no move to answer it. "Stop gathering dust." she ordered. Phil either didn't like the look in her eyes or he just wasn't in the mood to argue. He reached over and picked up the receiver.

"It's for you." Phil said as he slid the telephone at her.

She picked it up cautiously. "Hello? This is Danessa Palford."

"We need to have a little chat." It was Turkish. He didn't sound worried but she knew that he wouldn't be calling, especially at this hour, unless there was a problem.

"Turkish…what have you done now…?"

"Never mind that…I need to see you."

"Alright, when?" she sighed.

"Week from next Tuesday….When you think!?"

_Ok, so it was urgent. He didn't have to get sarcastic_.

Danessa looked up. John had just returned, thankfully without Errol. "We'll be right over." John raised an eyebrow.

-------

"Lost?" Danessa said the word out loud hoping it would make more sense that way. She was sitting in Turkish's arcade. She glanced over at John who only shook his head as though he was as confused as she was. "Where do you remember having him last?"

"Very funny." Turkish deadpanned. "But don't get your panties in a twist." he added at the look on her face. "We're gonna replace the fighter so you'll still have a fight."

"_A_ fight…not _the_ fight we wanted."

"A fights a fight…" shrugged Tommy. Danessa scowled.

"Who is this fighter you've got now?"

"He's…" Turkish and Tommy exchanged dark looks. "…new."

"Dad's not going to be happy about this." she warned.

"We were hoping you could help us out with that…"Tommy said. "You know…for old times sake?"

Tommy ventured a weak grin and Turkish looked as though he'd just ate his own stomach.

"I'll see what I can do…" She went to the next room. John right behind her. She borrowed his cell phone and called her dad. She explained the situation and to her surprise he actually sounded pleased. 

"I told you that useless shite would find a way of fucking himself over. You tell him his _new_ man goes down in the fourth…and make sure he understands the consequences if he doesn't."

Danessa repeated it. "He goes down in the fourth. Got it." John nodded. She flipped the phone shut and went back into Turkish's office. She explained the deal with Turkish who didn't seem to like the idea.

"So, what if he doesn't go down?" Turkish asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Then you get to take a more in-depth tour of our pig farm…you know, the one from inside the pig's stomach."

"Jesus," Turkish sighed.

"Just make sure that doesn't happen then, eh fellas?" John said and went back to the door and opened it for Danessa. She cast a last look at Turkish and Tommy. They looked as though they just found out there was no such thing as Father Christmas. She felt a twinge of guilt.

She and John stepped out onto the cold night street. Danessa shivered in spite of herself-she hated having to lean on Turkish. Its not like this was her dream job.

"Cold?" John asked.

"A little." she nodded as they waited for a car to pass so they could cross the street.

" 'Ere." John took off his black leather coat, revealing a dark green polo underneath, and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully. It smelled like him-a strange mixture of his cologne, the sweaty smell of her father's boxing club, and faintly, the dog kennel. "Come on then, lets get you home."

They made it to the car and got inside.

"I don't much like threatening people." she said, absentmindedly playing with the door handle.

"You're a natural though." he turned the key. The car slid out onto the street.

"I had good coaches." she cast him a sideward glance.

Why was she opening up to him? She generally disliked the guy. He was a brick wall. He hardly spoke, just towered over her dad or her when he had to. She looked over at him, he looked…hard and unfazed. Had she really been that worried about him? She told herself that must be the reason. "I'm, um, sorry about earlier-taking off with Tony. I hope Dad wasn't too cross."

"Made me clean the dog cages." John said, never taking his eyes off the road.

She made a hissing noise. "I owe you one."

"S'alright." he shrugged. "He could've had me cleaning at the pig farm."

"Still. It was a shitty thing to do."

"Errol was more heated than the Guv was."

"He hates Tony."

"I think he quite fancies you."

"He _fancie_s my dad."

John pulled a face and glanced over at her. She was amazed by just how square his jaw was from this angle, and that cute little dip under his chin.

"I mean he fancies my name-who my dad is."

"You could do worse." John tried to sound blasé about it but she could tell he was a bit protective of his friend.

"I could do better." she leaned over at him. Her hand grazed his leg and she felt his tension in the amount of gas the car suddenly got. She shifted her weight in the seat and began to softly nibble on his neck, where his scent was the strongest.

He tried to keep his eyes focused on the road but her breath was sharp in his ear and her lips soft against his throat, making their way up to his ear.

"Find someplace to park." she whispered lightly as her hand trailed down his shirt front.

"Nessa…" he sounded wary and grasped her hand to keep it from going any further down. "…stop."

"C'mon John." she laid her head on his shoulder. "Its not like I'm going to tell anyone." He pulled to the side of the road and turned to face her.

"These things have a way of getting themselves known." He wasn't going to make a stupid mistake as much as he might've wanted to. He remembered Gary.

"I see," she said and pulled herself off of him with a hands off motion, "You're scared of my dad too." Now she remembered what she had seen in Tony.

"I respect your dad." From the look on her face he could tell she didn't think there was much of a difference.

"Take me home then." she plopped back into her seat. John made to say something else but then decided better of it. He started the car and they drove to the flat without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading..new chapter should be up soon. (famous last words...)


	6. Chapter 6

---

She had taken her morning shower and dressed for the day. She made her way down the stairs. Her dad was sitting in his arm chair, still in his night robe and slippers, watching the news on the telly. John was dressed and at the table leafing through the morning paper.

"Morning." she said as she reached the bottom step. It was nearly 10:30 and she made a B-line for the window looking for Tony's car.

"Morning. " Her dad said absentmindedly, still wrapped up in the days news. "Get us a cuppa tea, would you?"

"Sure." she said and walked past the table to the kitchen. She was vaguely wondering where her mom was, but then dismissed the thought. It wasn't unusual for her mum to sleep in after one of her binges.

"Mornin', Nessa." John said as she walked past him. He didn't even look up from his paper but it still made Danessa stop. "Sleep well?" This time he did look up, his dark eyes staring into hers. Sure, it wasn't like he was declaring his undying love for her, but coming from the man who never spoke, it was a lot.

"Yeah…fine." She said quickly and walked into the kitchen. The kettle had already been heated up so the cup of tea took about two seconds to make. She took it to her dad but not before making another quick look out the window. Tony's car had just pulled up and was parking.

"My rides here." she said as she flipped the blinds back up. She handed her dad his tea, kissed his cheek and grabbed her jacket.

"And where are you going?" Brick Top asked, suddenly skeptical.

"Out," she grinned. "…with Tony." She added at the look on her father's face. Her eyes scanned John who had came out of the dining room and was now standing in the corner behind her dad. The man of steel hadn't even batted an eyelash at the mention of Tony's name, but one of his huge hands came up and scratched the side of his neck…exactly where she had kissed him the night before.

"Don't forget the fight's tonight." Brick Top sounded like he was talking to one of his lackeys for a moment. "If Tone wants to hang about for the fight and make his presence known at our table. Tell him I said we'd sort him out."

"Thanks, Dad." She grinned-It was almost like he was welcoming Tony into the family. Then, she thought about it for a moment. Errol and Tony at the same table? The Bomber and Turkish's _new_ guy wouldn't be the only fight of the night. "Errol wont be pleased."

"Let me deal with Errol." Brick Top frowned, she realized she had crossed a line…she had questioned her dad's logic. "Now, get out of here."

"Yes, Dad…Thanks again!" she kissed him again on the cheek and ran out to meet Tony who was parked on the curb, standing beside his car.

--

"Nessa." Tony said as she walked up to him.

"Tony." she answered.

"What's on the agenda today then?" he asked opening the door.

"Today, Tony. You teach me how to drive."

----

This was a bad idea. Tony was sure of all ideas this was the worst. What did she think he was-a driving instructor?

"A girl like you doesn't need to know this. There's plenty of blokes willing to drive you, me included." They had managed to find an empty parking lot. Tony stood out side his car. She was standing in front of him, her arms crossed. He stood between her and the drivers side-key in hand, not yet willing to hand them over.

"We've been over this, Tony. I need to know this if I'm ever going to be my own woman."

"Don't they have schools for this sort of thing?"

"Yea, I'm sure they do-but between waitressing, managing a boxer, and running around town with you all day-you'll believe me that I don't have the time for that. Not to mention the fact its something my dad doesn't want me learning-"

"All the more reason not to teach ya." Tony nodded.

She put on her best disappointed face. "I was hoping you would get it. Nevermind then, just take me home." She began to walk around the car.

"Hold up." Tony stopped her before she made it to the boot. He tossed the keys at her and opened the drivers side door. "Better not hurt my car." He warned as she got in.

----

Tony had to admit- he was impressed. She had picked it up rather quicker than he would've imagined. When he was confident they had done enough revolutions around the parking lot they traded spots again.

"Thanks again, Tony." She said once in the passenger seat. Tony had never seen her so happy. "When's our next lesson?"

"Yeah, well…let's not go making a habit out of it." He said as he started the engine.

Nessa didn't argue.

"Your fights tonight." Tony said as they pulled out.

"Yeah." She answered. "You going to be there?"

"Couldn't miss your fight, could I?" He grinned a gold plated grin at her.

"Dad wants you to sit at our table."

"Does he now?" Tony's large eyebrows raised. His mouth formed a 'fair-enough' frown.

"Said he'd sort you out an' all." She smiled. "Personally, I just wanna see the look on Errol's face."

r/r please!


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter! Thanks to Nicola! A really cool girl who messaged me and had me take another look at this fic (since its been on hiatus for awhile now)

---

The look on Errol's face was something to behold as they sat ringside. Tony was obviously loving it. It was like killing two birds with one stone. He was annoying Errol and sitting with one of the most made men in town at the same time. Life was good.

Danessa stood a bit closer to the ring with The Bomber. She was whispering words in his ear-which amounted to not much more than general support and remember not to do too much damage till the fourth round. She needn't have bothered though because the first punch Mickey, Turkish's scrawny looking fighter, threw KO'ed the Bomber.

Turkish and Danessa locked eyes across the ring. It was hard to tell who looked more upset. Mickey shrugged in her general direction. Briefly, she wondered if she could kill him herself were she to jump in the ring with him-certainly someone would put money on her.

Slowly she realized the whole place had gone insane, people behind her were throwing things and shouting. They had come to see a fight, not a guy throw a single punch-and they were angry. Not to mention that a few of them had been tipped off on how the fight was supposed to go down and less than pleased at the outcome. Danessa looked back to where Turkish had been-he, Tommy and Mickey were now completely out of sight.

_Smart boys_. She thought to herself wishing she could do the same. Her father wouldn't let her off that easily though, even if this hadn't been her fault. She jumped down off the ring and tried her best to dodge the people who were brawling around her. She made her way to her fathers table. They had gone as well-no doubt off to find Turkish-, but Tony was there.

"We need to get you out of here, love." He said as one of his large hands wrapped around her shoulder. "The place is going nuts."

"I need to find my dad…he's not going to be…" She was cut off as a large chair flew into her face. Her nose started to bleed.

"This is why there shouldn't be girl managers!" The guy who threw the chair yelled at her.

Tony saw red. He lunged at the guy and began pummeling him relentlessly. Danessa stood there watching it, holding her now forgotten nose. She began to walk toward him to pull him off the guy when Errol grabbed her from behind and began pulling her toward the exit a little too roughly.

"Tony!" she yelled as she was being led away.

Tony looked up from the mess to see her being led away by Errol. He started off after her again but was held up by more fighting.

---

Danessa was led to her fathers car which was parked outside. She was shoved in the back seat near her dad as Errol too the front passenger seat next to John.

"We left Tony in there." Danessa said to her father.

"Tony's a big boy, love. He can handle himself." Brick Top silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Now, you mind explaining to me what happened in there?"

"I wish I knew." Danessa sighed. She was still worried about Tony but she knew her father had dismissed him as a topic and now was far more concerned about what had happened at the fight.

"Are you sure Turkish knew when his man was supposed to go down." Brick Top aimed a finger at her.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure. I don't see how he could mistake 'Your man goes down in the fourth' for 'My man goes down in one punch.'" She replied.

"She's right, guv." John spoke up from the drivers seat. "She told Turkish right." Danessa was stunned. She had barely ever heard John say five words and he had just spoken up for her. It was kind of cute really.

"I figured this was Turkish's fuck up." Brick Top nodded. "We'll have to see he makes amends." Errol nodded from the front seat.

"Dad---I can handle Turkish, let me go by…"

"I hate to do this, Nessa." Brick Top began. "But, I'm pulling you out of this now."

"What?!" She couldn't believe this. This hadn't been her fault. She had started to enjoy the freedom she was allowed by managing The Bomber-and wasn't ready to give it up yet. "Dad, I…"

"Something's happened, Nessa." Brick Top continued. She looked over and saw John shift in his seat uncomfortably as he was driving.

"What is it?"

Brick Top sighed a bit before continuing. "Its your mother. Well, I'm sure you know, she's not been well lately."

_Not been well? She's been drunk as long as I can remember , but I suppose 'not been well' is as good a way to put it as any. _Danessa thought to herself.

"She's dead, Nessa." He finished.

"Dead…?" Danessa echoed. It not quite sinking in.

"I've made the arrangements for the funeral. You wont have to worry about anything, love."

"Thanks, Dad." Danessa said somewhat distantly. She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She knew she was supposed to be feeling something, but it wasn't coming. She was still concerned about leaving Tony behind, but now with this added bombshell she couldn't really focus on either thing. "Can we go home-I need to…"

"Headed there now, love." Brick Top interrupted her. "I have someone there to be with you while I take care of present business."

Danessa knew he was talking about Turkish. She nodded and wondered who Brick Top had at home to baby sit her this time.

----

"Nessa!" It was her cousin Nikki.

Nikki ran to her and hugged her as she stepped foot in the door-Brick Top already pulling away with John and Errol.

Nikki was a bit younger than Danessa, but not by much. Their dads were brothers, but didn't get along, so the two cousins rarely saw much of each other. Neither was exactly sure why their fathers had the falling out, but they assumed it was over business.

--Annnd that's this chapter. There's some interesting things coming up with this story-and not just the addition of a new love interest for Turkish hehe

Please review~! Again Thanks to Nicola!


	8. Chapter 8

--

"Are you ok?" Nikki asked as she pulled away from Danessa. Nessa stood there staring back-not quite sure how to answer-She had lost her boxing match and she just found out her mother was dead-everything had come crashing down around her.

"You're covered in blood…." Nikki finished. Danessa suddenly remembered her incident with the chair.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." She rubbed her nose trying to wipe away the now dry blood.

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." Nikki pulled her to the kitchen and searched a few drawers until she found the dishtowels. She wetted one under the faucet and began wiping her cousins face with it.

"How did you get here?" Danessa asked finally.

"My dad dropped me off."

"Wouldn't come in?" Nessa asked -referring to their fathers long standing feud.

"Well, you know Dad-" Nikki began. "He doesn't want to give in his grudge too easily. But, I think things might be looking up. He was surprised when Uncle B called us with the news. We're going to the funeral and everything so, maybe they will make up."

"Kneecap' and 'Brick Top' together again… wouldn't that be something to behold. The city would implode in on itself." Danessa deadpanned as she took the rag from her cousin.

"Sorry about your mum." Nikki said ignoring Danessa's comment.

"Ya-s'fine." Nessa shook her head, but didn't elaborate. To be honest it hadn't exactly sunk in, and its not as though they were close.

"I know how hard this is…You shouldn't bottle it up. It is ok to cry. When my mom died, I…"

"I'm not bottling anything." Danessa said a little too forcefully. "I just have a lot on my mind. I don't mean to snap at you." She added at Nikki's expression.

"It's alright. Anger is a stage of grief." She added helpfully.

Danessa checked her appearance in the nearby mirror. She had looked better, but at least the blood was now gone.

"I hate to run out on you, Nikki-but I need to go find someone." She threw the towel back in the sink, and made her way back to the door.

"You should stay. Your dad was pretty adamant about me watching you tonight." Nikki said, tossing her brown curls back but not making a move to stop Danessa from grabbing her coat.

"Well, you're welcome to come with me, but I'm not staying here." Danessa opened the door. "I have to find…" She turned and there he was. "…Tony."

"Thought I might find you here." Tony said as he peered past Danessa into the living room-making sure the place was somewhat safe. His face looked as though he hadn't managed to escape the fight unscathed.

"Tony!" Danessa grabbed him into a hug. He didn't push her away but didn't exactly hug back either. His eyes scanned the street. "I was worried about you." She said into his chest. She wanted him to make everything ok again-or at least make her forget this day from hell.

"That's nice, love. Can we go inside now?" He was surprised at the bear hug he was getting, but still more concerned about the street. "After the fight tonight, there's no telling what crazies may be out looking for us."

Danessa let go and took a step back, letting Tony into the house. As she closed the door behind him, she caught the look on Nikki's face.

She was staring at Tony as if he were from another planet. Danessa followed her gaze, Tony's face had become normal-almost comforting- to her, but she supposed between the bullet teeth, bullet scars and now the bruises-he was a bit of a sight.

"Tony, this is my cousin, Nikki." Danessa introduced them to each other but she still had a hold of Tony's arm.

"Alright." Tony said, but seemed more concerned with the death grip Danessa had on his arm.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked him. "Did someone mistake your face for a shooting range?"

"I get that a lot." Tony smiled wide showing off his teeth. "What's the matter with you, then?" He asked, looking down at Danessa. "I am flattered, but I know you weren't that worried about me."

"Her mum died. She just found out." Nikki answered for her. Tony looked from Nikki back to Danessa.

"Oh, hey." Tony bent down a bit to get eye level with Danessa. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said. She really just wanted to throw herself back in Tony's arms and forget everything, but she couldn't do that. She had to be tough, as her dad had taught her. Tony's gaze seemed to falter a bit, wondering whether or not he should call her on her bullshit.

"I need to take control of this situation, and show my Dad I can handle this kind of thing." Danessa said. Nikki looked confused, Tony knew she was talking about the boxing match again. "I need to find Turkish."

"If he's still in town. I wouldn't be if I were in his shoes." Tony shrugged.

"Maybe I can salvage some of this if I find him before Dad does."

"You need to just relax and take a hot bath, Nessa." Nikki said speaking up. "I'm sure…_Tony _can take care of whatever needs done on your behalf."

"No I made this mess, I need to sort it all out." Danessa took a deep breath and let go of Tony. She had to believe what she was saying or her plans would crumble in on her like a house of cards. "You look like you need to get yourself looked at though, Tony-your eye is swelling a bit." She said.

"I've taken six bullets in one sitting, love. I think I can handle a black eye." He scoffed. "Now, lets go find this Turkish fella-If it will make you feel better."

Tony and Danessa began to take off, but Nikki grabbed her jacket. "I'm coming with you. I'm not going to be here alone when Uncle B gets back-besides there's strength in numbers."

"Suit yourself." Tony shrugged and they headed out the door.

----

r/r!

(again thanks Nicola-This wouldn't be up so quickly without you riding my coat-tails!)


	9. Chapter 9

---Heyy! new Chapter! Just wanted to take this moment to let everyone know that today is this fic's third birthday! lol I first posted this on april 17th 2006-so I thought that was kinda funny that Im working on it still three years later. :) --anyway my friend Nicola helped me write this chapter so some writing credit goes to her! Many thanks to you Nicola!!! Enjoy.

------------------------------------

"You? Ain't you lot cleaned me out enough for one night?" Turkish asked as Danessa walked in the door to his arcade.

"Shit. So, Dad's been here already?" Nessa asked as she stepped more into the arcade.

"Yeah, and before you ask I don't know what the hell happened out there." Turkish scowled as Bullet Tooth Tony walked in behind her-Turkish had seen him with Brick Top at the fight but had yet to figure out why the hell he was involved in this mess.

"I know what happened." Danessa began. "You and your man made a laughing stock of me and my fighter. You messed us all up good and proper this time."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Turkish glared.

"Oi," Tony warned-his eyebrow furrowing. "Watch it."

"Will that be all, then?" Turkish asked-the door opened again and Nikki entered. She stepped out from behind Tony and looked around the room. Turkish's bad mood seemed to lessen slightly.

"Nice arcade." Nikki said taking in the room.

"Ta." Turkish answered-not sure if she was being sarcastic or not. "Cup of tea?"

"Lovely, thanks." Nikki answered. Tony and Danessa exchanged glances. They hadn't come here for a tea party-but they followed Nikki and Turkish into his back room.

The tea took little time to make as the kettle was already hot from before. Danessa watched as Nikki scooped sugar into hers. Turkish and her were standing in the small kitchenette area of Turkish's office. Danessa and Tony were standing more near the exit. As Danessa sipped her tea she thought briefly about her how her mother used to put milk and sugar in hers and always complained about how Danessa would drink it plain.

"So, why is a nice girl like you running around with the likes of them?" Turkish asked Nikki after a few sips of tea.

"Nessa's my cousin." Nikki explained.

"Must say I don't see the family resemblance." Turkish scowled over at Danessa. She was no where near as fit as Nikki.

"I suppose we both take after our mothers." Nikki shrugged.

"So, you're Brick Tops niece?" Turkish stated more than asked.

"Yeah, its a little hard being a loan sharks daughter and a kingpin's niece. Sometimes it gets a little lonely." Nikki admitted.

"I know you've only just met me, but if you ever want to talk to someone or just hang around, I'm always here" Turkish offered.

Nikki giggled a bit. "Thanks Turkish. You're not as bad as my uncle said you were."

Nikki's phone suddenly began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out.

"Er, Speaking of Uncle B." She said. All heads in the room turned to face her as she flicked it open.

"Er, Ya-sorry Uncle. She insisted on leaving and---"

Nikki was cut off and there was tense silence before she continued.

"She's here with me. Yea, We'll be there shortly." Nikki shut the phone and sighed over at Danessa who nodded.

"We need to go." She stood.

"Thanks for the tea." Nikki grinned at Turkish as she sat the cup down on the counter.

"Anytime." he grinned back-and showed them back out to the front.

--

Tony had dropped them off outside Brick Top's place and left. Danessa and Nikki enetered to find both their fathers speaking lowly in the kitchen. Danessa briefly wondered where Errol and John were.

"There you two are!" Brick Top said loudly at the door being opened. He didn't look happy, but Danessa thought it had much more to do with her Uncle Mark the 'Kneecap" in the room than her being gone.

Nikki went to her dad and hugged him.

"Good news, Danessa." Mark began. "Your dad and I have been talking. We've decided to let bygones be bygones. This feud business is doing neither of us much good."

"That's great, Dad!" Nikki hugged her father again-happy at the fact she could now spend more time with Danessa-which would also mean more time with that Turkish fellow.

"Yeah, that's great." She agreed but with less enthusiasm than Nikki had.

Danessa didn't want to be rude-but she mostly just wanted this day to be over with. She was glad her father and uncle were making steps toward reconciliation, but it seemed as though they were completely looking over the reason they were even speaking at all-her mother's death.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." She said more to her dad than the others.

"Good idea, love." Brick Top agreed. "We could all use some rest after today."

She made her way up the stairs and passed a few of the rooms before she over heard Errol's voice.

She knew she could get into a lot of trouble listening into other peoples conversations-and normally she would've kept walking-but, she swore she'd just heard Errol mention her name.

"Still, she has a right to know what's happened to 'er mum." John said.

Danessa leaned in closer. _What had happened to her mum? _She assumed it was her drinking and pill popping that had caught up with her-but was that not the whole story? She remembered back to the last time she had seen her mum. Her dad had been beating her. Had he went too far? Did he have something to do with this?

"You'll stay out of it, if you know what's good for you." Errol's voice replied to John. It was a warning. "What the Guv does is his business. He can handle it on his own-besides you really think she'll thank you for your hand in all this?"

"Suppose you're right." John consented.

"I think you'll find that I am." Errol said.

Danessa could hear shuffling towards the door. She quickly backed away and turned the corner before Errol came out. She heard his footsteps making their way down the stairs. She turned back around the corner and saw John still sitting in the room. John alone-and he knew something about her mum she didn't. She planned on finding out what.

"What was that about?" she asked coming into the room. John looked up-he was trying hard to not give anything away in his face, but she could see his mind racing with 'how much had she heard.'

"Taken to eavesdropping, 'ave we?'' He asked, but she ignored him.

"What happened to my mum?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

Danessa smirked. "You're that scared of him?"

John stood-allowing her to see just how tall he could be. He cocked his head to the side and squared his large shoulders.

"I'm not scared, Nessa, but I'm not a grass either."

"Right, better to just deny everything. Just like you denied your feelings for me in the car the last night."

"And what about Tony?" John asked. He had heard from Errol about the kiss-and saw how happy she had been when Tony had arrived to pick her up earlier-and how she had just returned again with him.

"What about Tony?" She asked suddenly mad he had brought him up. "At least he has the balls to stand up for what he wants-and not too chicken shit to make a move."

John crossed the small room to her in two strides. He had her very nearly pinned against the wall.

"Chicken shit, am I?" He was angry. "You have no idea what I've done for you and your dad." He growled low close to her ear-one of his large fingers pointing at her chest.

"Killed Gary and Liam?" She asked, her eye brow raised. Part of her thinking she should back down, but the other part was too much like her father to swallow her pride. John's face changed at the mention of their names. "I know more than you think I do, John."

John's face changed-he wasn't angry anymore. His brain had caught up to the fact he was close to her. His face mere inches from hers. He looked down at her lips and remembered them on his neck the night before.

Danessa could feel the heat from his breath, he was so close. She almost shut her eyes in preparation for the kiss she expected to come.

"There's some things you're better off not knowing, Nessa." He said finally-and in one swift move he was gone.

----

Please Review.-----!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Another chapter. At the rate Im going this will be finished someday lol

---If you like this fic-theres another one I think you'll like. Its by The Real Mistress Malfoy - Its a Turkish/Oc You can find it here. .net/s/4875188/1/Shes_definitely_got_the_minerals

--Quick thanks to Nicola -for letting me bounce ideas off of you.

---also a quick thank you to Raging Raven! for being such a loyal reviewer. I really appreciate your feedback! as always.

Anyway on to the fic.

----

"Hey Nessa." Nikki said cheerfully coming up the hall. "I'm going."

"See ya." Danessa wiped at her eyes-- furious at John---

"Hey -You alright?" Nikki asked coming in the room. "You need me to stay?"

"No-I…" Danessa's voice trailed off. "Nikki, Do you think….?"

"What?" Nikki asked coming in-expecting the question to be whether or not she thought Danessa's mom had went to a better place.

"…Well, our father's aren't angels, are they? Do you think maybe he had something to do with this…with my mum."

"What?" Nikki's caring tone had changed. "No!"

"How can I be sure though?-I mean I just overheard Errol and John and they were talking about somethin …"

"Just shut up, Nessa. Ok?"

Danessa couldn't figure out why Nikki was reacting so harshly to her theory. After all it wasn't her mum who had just died.

Suddenly, Danessa realized what it was. She had hit a nerve.

"Nikki-Do you think your dad may have killed your mum?"

"Stop it. Just stop it!" Nikki's hands were closed into a fist. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Nikki sprang from the room and headed down the stairs, nearly bumping into Brick Top as she went down.

Brick Top was stunned for a moment before heading back up. "What's the matter with her?" He asked Danessa as he passed.

"Nothing." Danessa answered lowly. Brick Top merely shrugged and walked on.

--

Nikki had been walking alone on the city street for what felt like an hour. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was headed. She only knew she was getting away from Danessa-and away from what ever insanity she was speaking. Finally, as it started to rain, she looked up. She had walked straight to Turkish's arcade. The lights were still on inside.

He had told her if she ever needed someone to talk to that he would be around-but she was sure he didn't think she would be taking him up on the offer so quickly.

She crossed the street and tapped on the window. A guy peeked his head around the corner.

"There's a girl outside, Turkish." He said. "She looks lost."

"Well, let 'er in, Tommy." Nikki heard Turkish's voice answer back.

Tommy walked to the front of the arcade and unlocked the door. Nikki stepped in and shook off the bit of rain that had begun to gather on her jacket.

"Thanks." She said.

"Not a problem. Can I help you?" Tommy asked. Turkish came around the corner from his office.

"Nikki?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" her voice trailed off. What was she going to say? Danessa had upset her? No that made her sound 12. She looked over at Tommy-wishing he would leave.

Turkish's gaze followed hers to Tommy-catching her hint. He made a 'go away' look to Tommy who nodded.

"Right, Well, I gotta get going. Ill see you bright and early tomorrow Turkish."

"Yeah." Turkish replied-still more concerned with Nikki.

Tommy quickly left-knowing when he wasn't wanted.

Turkish led Nikki back to his office-where he sat her down and once again went to make her tea.

He turned around to bring the hot cup to her, but found her already asleep in his chair. Turkish just stood there for a moment-watching her breathing.

He sighed, sat the tea cup down on the desk-took his jacket off and laid it over her.

----

The next morning Nikki walked up the steps to the church. It was Danessa's mum's funeral. Turkish had dropped her off on the sidewalk in a hurry to go pick up Tommy and have a word with Mickey about another fight.

Nikki stopped at the next to top step. Danessa was sitting there. All of Nikki's angry thoughts from the night before had vanished.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Just not ready to go in yet." Danessa added.

"Come on. Ill come in with ya." Nikki said helping Danessa to her feet.

They walked into the building. It was pretty much empty. It was still early-but Nikki imagined there would be more people than this.

"She didn't know many people." Danessa said as if reading her thoughts.

The Vicar had disappeared into a back room leaving the two girls alone -with the exception of John, who was standing up near the casket-as if he were guarding it.

"I need to see her." She said as she looked at the closed coffin. Why was it not open?

"And what's that going to prove?" Nikki asked-though they had made up, she still didn't like Danessa's theory anymore than she had before.

"I just need to see her." Danessa repeated. She began to move closer to the casket.

John stepped in between her and the coffin-not letting her get any closer.

"Listen to your cousin." He said, leaning down to look her in the eyes. "Let this go."

"I have to know."

"What did I tell you? Some 'fings are better off not knowin'."

"She was my mother, John." Danessa tried to walk forward again, but this time John physically held her back. Wrapping his arms around her-his mouth leaned into her ear.

"She's gone, Nessa. You cant bring 'er back." His tone was softer than normal. She breathed him in. She looked over his shoulder at the coffin and sighed--about to give in. Maybe he did know best. Maybe she should trust him…?

"If seeing her mum will make her feel better and get these crazy notions out of her head-Fine." Nikki said, as she walked briskly toward the coffin.

"Don't do it, Nikki." John tried to stop her but holding Danessa back kept him from stopping the other girl as well.

Nikki lifted up the lid and nearly dropped it when she recoiled her hand away.

Danessa felt her legs go out from beneath her. John had went from holding her back ---to holding her up.

The coffin was empty.

Her mind raced with the possibilities...

Was her mother really dead?

Where was the body?

Could he have _actually_ sent her mother to the pig farm?

Suddenly it all came into focus. Of course he had. It wasn't like her father to leave bodies around, was it? Why not do with her what he had done so many times before to so many others.

She looked down at Johns hands holding her.

Had they helped?

Had they cut her mother into the six pieces...?

Had they shaved her head and pulled out her teeth?

She turned, her eyes locked with his. His gaze broke away- He couldn't look her in the eyes. That was all the proof she needed.

"Let go of me." She said sternly-fighting back the tears.

"Nessa. Be reasonable."

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

John immediately let her go.

There were noises. People coming in. It was her dad and uncle, followed by Errol and a few others.

Nikki quickly re shut the coffin and backed away. She grabbed Danessa by the arms and pulled her back to the pews.

"Nessa!" Brick Top called to her across the room. He walked briskly to her and hugged her-she hugged him back. "You alright, love?" He asked as he looked at her swollen red face--mistaking it for grief instead of anger.

"I'll be alright, dad." She said-her voice surprisingly calm as she looked past him to John. "I'll be alright."

---

"dun dun dunnn" As Raging Raven would say, hehe.

Keep up the reviews! as I love them and I wanna get the most reveiws of any snatch fic on here . (I think the highest review count is 42 though soooo good luck! right? hehe)


	11. Chapter 11

--

The funeral hadn't lasted long. Danessa had spent most of the time watching her father's reactions to the Vicars words-or lack of reaction to be more precise.

She sunk her head down into her hands-to which her father mistook for grief over her mother. His hand patted her back. It took all her willpower not to pull away from his touch.

After the funeral some men has shown up at the church-spoke briefly to Brick Top, who then apologized saying he had business to attend to-but left John and a car to drive Danessa and Nikki to the cemetery.

"Thanks, Dad." Danessa smiled forcefully as she took the keys from her dad and watched him leave.

"I am so lost right now." Nikki said coming up beside her. "Where's her body?" she leaned in and whispered.

"Get in the car, Nikki." Danessa said as she looked over her shoulder for John-who had just finished helping to carry the empty coffin to the hearse. He was walking toward them.

Nikki followed Danessa's gaze to John, saw the keys in her hand and nodded- She walked to the car and climbed in the backseat, but was confused when Danessa got in the drivers seat.

"You know how to drive? When did you learn that?" she asked crawling over the front seats to the passenger seat.

"Lock your doors." Danessa said as she started the car-John had came running up.

"Nessa!" John tried to open the door, when he saw it wasn't working he started pounding on the window-his pinkie ring tapping on the glass with every thud. "Open the door, Nessa---You'll get yourself killed!"

He tried the handle again but again to no avail. Danessa's foot found the gas and the car lurched a bit causing John to let go of the handle. Soon, she was on the road-farther away from that mock funeral.

"Where are we going?" Nikki asked reluctantly.

"We're going to get pissed."

---

"What's this, Turkish?" Tommy asked once they had gotten back in the jeep from talking to Mickey

"Shit." Turkish looked over at what Tommy was talking about and saw Nikki's bag. She must've forgotten it in his jeep earlier.

"Is it Nikki's?" Tommy asked as he began to open it.

"Let it alone, Tommy." Turkish scolded. "Well, I'll take it back to her at the church-but if she's not there, I'm not going to Brick Tops to give it back to her."

---

John saw Turkish drive up and made his way directly to him.

Turkish saw him approaching and hesitantly rolled down his window.

"Alright, out the car." John said.

"You what?" Turkish's eyes narrowed.

"Nessa's run off, innit she?-with the car." John said. "I gotta go an' find her."

"What about, Nikki?" Turkish asked after thinking for a moment.

"She's gone as well."

"Get in-we'll go together." Turkish

----

Danessa was on her second drink within seconds. Nikki sat beside her and was drinking as well-but far slower.

"Can I get another one of these?" she yelled rather loudly-gathering a bit of attention from a few of the men in the bar.

The bartender eyed her carefully-before refilling her glass.

She flashed him a '_fuck you' _grin before downing it in one gulp. She slammed the drink back down on the counter.

"Ness-you may want to slow down on those-remember you're the one who is driving."

"Fuck that car." She said ruefully. "We'll leave it here. Let them have fun finding it."

"Hey-" A random guy approached them. "My friend and I are sitting over there-we wondered if maybe you two would like to join us?"

"Um, I don't think…" Nikki began but Danessa cut her off.

"Yeah, alright." She was already climbing off her barstool.

"Ness?" Nikki began-

"Come on-They'll pay for our drinks-and they aren't bad looking." Nessa shrugged.

Nikki scrunched up her eyes-but followed Danessa over to the booth.

---

"There it is." John said as he spotted the car.

"Which building you think they're in?" Turkish asked as he parked his jeep beside it.

"The pub."

---

-kind of a setting up the next bit update...but I thought I would go ahead and post what I had.


	12. Chapter 12

Updated. please review.-thanks to reviewers and Nicola. :)

---

Danessa was sitting close to the fatter one. He was talking about some football match and she was doing her best to act interested-as long as it kept the booze flowing he could be talking about the economic troubles of Rwanda for all she cared.

Nikki's arms were folded beside her-she didn't care much for the company and her body language was practically screaming it.

Nessa took another large gulp.

"Slow down, love-You're not part fish, are you?" the guy beside her joked. Nessa grinned a bit-but took another drink.

The bell rang and she saw the last person she wanted to. It was John-followed by Turkish.

As John's eyes scanned the pub, Danessa toyed with the idea of hiding under the table-but she was far too drunk to do much of anything at the moment.

He found her easily and with a backward hand to Turkish they approached the table.

Nikki turned-having followed Danessa's death stare. She jumped out of her seat. "Turkish!" She said going over to him. "I'm so glad to see you. I think she's gone a bit wrong."

John glanced at Nikki sideways before turning his gaze to Danessa.

"Come on, Nessa-we're going." he said a bit forcefully.

"Is there a problem?" The guy she was sitting next to asked. He didn't want to fight a guy as large as John-but the alcohol had given him some bravery and he was certain this Nessa girl was a sure thing and didn't like some guy just showing up to cart her away.

"No, there aint no fucking problem-so long as you keep your ass sat down." John replied quickly.

"Oi?" His mate spoke up from where Nikki had been.

"You fuckin too." John dismissed him. He turned his attention back to the girl. "Come on, Nessa."

"I aint going back there." She didn't look up at him-just back into her drink. "I just cant right now."

"Well, you aint fucking staying here." John said, tired of her shit. He stepped forward and picked her up off the seat.

The two men she had been sitting with started to get up-but thought better of it when Turkish stepped in-letting them know he would step in if necessary.

John had her to the door in all of two strides. Turkish and Nikki followed them outside.

He got the keys from her and sat her in the passenger seat of Brick Tops car.

"You'll get her home, yeah?" John said to Turkish-motioning to Nikki.

Turkish did a double take, but nodded.

"Where you takin' her, then?" Nikki asked.

"Just tell Brick Top -she's with me and she's safe." John said as he walked around to the drivers side.

Nikki nodded and watched as John climbed in and drove away with Danessa.

"Am I missing something?" Turkish asked once they were out of sight. "I know her mum died and all but…"

"The coffin was empty." Nikki said quietly. "She thinks Brick Top-" she broke off-unable to actually finish the words.

"Jesus." Turkish sighed. He knew Brick Top was a bastard but this was cold even for him. "Lets get you home." He pulled Nikki to his jeep.

--

The car was silent.

Danessa didn't know where he was taking her-but to be honest she didn't care, so long as it wasn't home-the boxing ring-the pub, or the pig farm.

She watched him driving-his large hands-the hands that she was so sure had helped dispose of her mother. She looked away out the window-the booze had numbed the pain somewhat- but not fully.

She closed her eyes and thought of Tony.

The car stopped in front of a crappy building. John got out and opened her door for her. She didn't move.

"Am I gonna have to carry you upstairs as well?" he asked.

She shook her head and stood up reluctantly. The rush of blood to her head caused her to falter on her feet. John steadied her.

"Come on. Lets get you upstairs." he said softer into her ear as he led her up the concrete-into the building and up the stairs to a small flat.

He unlocked the door and stepped in.

She was met with a rush of air that smelled like him and knew instantly where she was. This was John's flat.

She looked around the one room flat. It was clearly a place he only came to shower and sleep. There was little in the way of furnishings besides his bed, a weight bench and a small tv and radio in the corner with a few records lined up beside it.

"Make yourself at home." he said as he flicked on the bathroom light. He shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Thanks." She said and tentatively sat on the unmade bed. She rubbed her hand on his pillow allowing herself a little rush as she thought that's where his head is when he sleeps.

"I don't entertain much." he said as he came back out.

"Its fine." She said, recoiling her hand-as though he had caught her.

He took one step to the record player and put on a record-it was turned down low-she figured because the walls in this place were probably thin as paper-not that anyone would complain to a man like John.

The alcohol had started to wear off a little when he turned and looked at her- He looked tired and thoughtful. Not like the strong man who had practically kidnapped her from the pub.

He sank down beside her on the bed-leaned forward on his knees-he rubbed a bit as his temples as though weighing his options carefully, before he spoke.

"I wanted to tell you." He said finally. "Your mum, I wanted you to know what happened…"

"I know." she cut him off. "I heard you with Errol. I know."

"I didn't like doing it, Ness." He said unemotionally-looking straight forward. "But, its my job."

"I know." she repeated softly. She had wanted him to confess before, but now she didn't.

"I want you." he said, finally turning and looking at her. "I want you, and Ill fight for ya-- Tony, Brick top--whoever. I'll fight for ya." he repeated.

Danessa leaned in closer. He made no move to pull away or get closer, but let her move into his neck where she kissed him again. His deepset eyes closed.

-please review. (BTW Dave (john) was hot in the new Harry Potter movie!!!)


End file.
